Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!
Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! 'is a nighttime performance at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando and 'Universal Studios Manhattan ' which features fireworks, fountains, flames, lasers and as well as costumed performances. The attraction's story focuses on Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal Villains, Horror Movie Villains and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies. History Of The Show/Development Of The Show In December 1994 during the Construction of 'Universal Studios Manhattan 'Thomas L. Williams the CEO of Universal Parks & Resorts and Universal Creative got the attention by two Disney attractions Fantasmic! and ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter he had an idea about what if comping the two in one attraction this Project was called Project W (Later named Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!) a upcoming E-Ticket Thrill star nightshow attraction show so he asked Universal Creative to get ideas for the upcoming E-Ticket Thrill star nightshow attraction By Using A story about Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal Villains, Horror Movie Villains and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies.Thomas L. Williams loved this idea so they used that idea by Same technology From Fantasmic! in Late 1995 they bouth the rights to Nightmare on Elm Street franchise,The Gremlins and The Friday the 13th franchise to use for the upcoming show In 1997 When 'Universal Studios Manhattan Opened, Universal Studios Manhattan Had Its First Thrill Show Called Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! the show was one of the most popular shows that Universal ever made And Had Great Reviews And also was considered the scariest and darkest attraction universal has ever made in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness,frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood and loud noises. In late 1998 due to the attraction's popularity it was announced that it would be coming to Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. TBA. ''' Safety Sign '''This a nighttime water show that contains pyrotechnics, loud noises, smoke and water effects and frightening imagery. You May Get Wet! WARNING!/BEWARE! Due to the frighthing imagery in this show, Parental Discretion is Advised! To expierence this show, you must be free from * Medical Sensitivites to Smoke, Strobe effects and Fire effects. Show In the Pre-Show from top of Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL).Thomas L. Williams has created favorite plans of heros since he got thinking about Woody's dream, for his animation Woody knock the door and he said hey Mr. Tom, come over here, Thomas L. Williams invite to join the stage for Mickey's interview. Freedy brings the Villains. The Villains has a plan to destroyed Woody's dream. Female Narrator says "Welcome to Nightastic!! Tonight, our friend and host Woody Woodpecker uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure, but Before our adventure begins, please listen to these safety rules. This show contains pyrotechnics, strobe lights, smoke effects, loud noises, and frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood which could be too scary for young children. And for your safety, remain seated throughout the entire show, and watch out! The seats will bounce up and down during the show! But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Woody's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Woody's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Woody, and experience Nightastic!!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Woody in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the magic sequence and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Woody conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. TBA Attraction facts * Official debut:'''June 17, 1997 (NY). May 28th, 1999 (FL). * '''Location: Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL). * Show length: 34 minutes * Producers: '''Universal Creative ,Landmark Entertainment,Amblin Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios * '''Executive producer: Steven Spielburg * Audio: LCS matrix audio system with WildTracks audio playback software * Control: Fully Automated by SMPTE timecode * Seats: '''Hydraulic Theater Seats. * '''Score: '''James Horner * '''Director and conception: '''Thomas L. Williams * '''Show cost: approx. $30,000 per evening. * Manufacturers: '''Intamin, ITEC Productions. Films / TV shows / Video Games featured in the show * The Land Before Time 1-14 * We're Back: a Dinosaur Story * The Pebble and the Penguin * All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise * Friday the 13th franchise * Nightmare on Elm Street franchise * Child's Play franchise * Jurassic Park franchise * Crash Bandicoot franchise * Back to the Future franchise * Gremlins 1 (1984) and 2 (1990) * It (1990) * SpongeBob SquarePants (added in 1999) * Transformers franchise (added in 2010) * The Simpsons (added in 2010) * Spyro the Dragon franchise (added in 1999) Heroes * Woody Woodpecker * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Rex * Woog * Elsa * Dweeb * Hubie * Rocko * Marina * Charlie B. Barkin * Itchy Itchiford * SpongeBob SquarePants (added in 1999) * Optimus Prime (added in 2010) * Homer (added in 2010) * Marge (added in 2010) * Bart (added in 2010) * Lisa (added in 2010) * Maggie (added in 2010) * Spyro (added in 1999) * Sparx (added in 2006) * Cynder (added in 2010) * Sparx (added in 1999) * Elora (added in 1999) * Hunter (added in 1999) * Crash * Coco * Crunch * AkuAku Villains * Sharptooth * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Carface * Drake * Professor Screweyes * Jason * Freddy * Chucky * Gremlins * Pennywise * Plankton (added in 1999) * Megatron (added in 2010) * Sideshow Bob (added in 2010) * Kango and Kodos (added in 2010) * Malefor (added in 2010) * Gnasty Gnorc (added in 1999) * Ripto (added in 1999) * Sorceress (added in 2001) * Dr Cortex * UkaUka * Tiny * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dingodile * Dr. N. Gin Cast *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker/Sparx *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky/Elora *Will Ryan as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Frank Welker as Sharptooth / Strut *Jeff Bennett as Ozzy / Ichy *Tress MacNeille as Dil/Sorceress *John Goodman as Rex *Rene LeVant as Woog *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford *Vic Tayback as Carface *Martin Short as Hubie *Jim Belushi as Rocko *Annie Golden as Marina *Ari Lehman as Jason Voorhees *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Tim Curry as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown / Drake *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro/Hunter *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Hugo Weaving as Megatron/Malefor *Micheal Gough as Ghasty Gnorc *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Kodos *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Kesley Grammer as Sideshow Bob/Ripto *Harry Shearer as Kang *E.G Daily as Cynder Songs * Let your Dreams be Free by The Universal Chorus * Roll Back (The Rock) To the Dawn of Time by John Goodman, Little Richard and The B-52s (from We're Back! A Dinosaur’s Story) * Love at First Sight by Madonna (during Spyro and Cynder love sequence) * TBA. Seats '''Blue Seats you be dry Red Seats you may get wet. Nightastic! Food Zone Cafe A indoor/outdoor restaurant that is near the show area seating where guests can get food or drinks before the show stars Menu Hamburgers, sandwiches and subs * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Woody's Slider - Char-broiled mini burger with American cheese served with choice of side and drink * Chicken sandwich * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Meatball Subs * Turkey Breast (A Turkey sub) * Veggie Delite (A veggie sub) * TBA Appetizers * Mozzarella Sticks * Spyro's Toastin' Hot Chicken Freedyadillas - Red bell peppers, green onions, Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, pico de gallo, avocado cream sauce, sour cream * Dual Dip - Shrimp and Artichoke Dip plus Chili con Queso Dip * Pepperoni Flatbread * Bruschetta - Tomatoes, herbed cheese, toasted focaccia bread, balsamic glaze * Colosso Beef - Nachos for Two - Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, black beans, pico de gallo, green onions, sour cream TBA Dogs * Hot dogs * Chili dogs * Corn dogs Pizzas/Italian cuisine * Cheese Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Cartoon Pizza - A mini kids sized pizza Cheese or pepperoni served with choice of side and beverage * Meatastic Pizza (A Pizza with Pepperoni,Sausage,Mini Meatballs,Bacon and Canadian Bacon.) * Heathtasic Pizza (A vegetable pizza) * Spaghetti and Meatballs * Fettuccini Chicken * The Land Before Time Chicken (The Land Before Time shaped chicken nuggets ) Sides * Kraft Macaroni and Cheese * Hunter's World Famous Kebabs * Waffle Fries * ShrimpTIME - Popcorn shrimp & The Land Before Time Chicken served with choice of side and drink * Seasonal Vegetables * Lobster Tail * Onion Rings * Seasoned Fries Seafood * Fish-N-Chips - English-style with seasoned fries, coleslaw, tartar sauce * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Camp Crystal Lake Fried Shrimp - with tartar and cocktail sauce, seasoned fries, coleslaw * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Lemon Salmon - with pappardelle pasta, mushrooms, asparagus, red pepper, artichoke hearts, lemon-Alfredo sauce Pastas * Lasagna - Tomato, meat sauce, ricotta, mozzarella, Parmesan cheese * Nightasic Pasta - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Shrimp - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Chicken '''- Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil * '''Mushroom Ravioli - Lobster cream sauce, Roma tomatoes, spinach. Add shrimp. * Island Chicken and Shrimp Pasta - Jerk seasoning, peppers, asparagus, mushrooms, white wine alfredo sauce, linguini Beverages * Water Non-alcohol Note: '''Coca-Cola products only. * Coca-Cola * Diet Coke * Coke Zero * Sprite * Fanta Desserts * '''Chocolate Mountain River- Creamy chocolate pudding with crushed Oreo cookies and gummy worms 2017 Refurbishment (Nightastic 2.0) in November 2016, the attraction shut down for a 6 month Major refurbishment that tock place from November 2016 to May 2017 that included new Heros and Villans to the show With plans to Re-master the entire ride film in High definition update the ride's mechanics, replace the shows Projectors with HD projectors. Category:Universal Category:Universal attractions Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Fanon Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Land Before Time Category:Fireworks